


taking back the crown

by atomicwonderwoman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, M/M, demon king!oikawa, knight!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/atomicwonderwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants his powers back but there is still one person who can stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking back the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote because of [ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA) \- if you didn’t listen to it yet, do it now.
> 
> Also thanks to [ yaboykeiji ](http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com) because their [art](http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com/post/131776889724/so-close-i-can-taste-it-see-whats-mine-and-take) was why the connection between song and Oikawa got in my head and I couldn’t get rid of it until I wrote something :)
> 
> Enjoy

It was close, so close, he could almost feel the cool metal on his fingertips. That was it, that was his day, his victory. Only one step closer and he’ll have it back, his crown, his kingdom, his power, all his - like it used to be, like it was always supposed to be. All he needed so close, so incredibly close… He took a deep breath and reached out-

“No” he heard a too familiar voice and a silver blade touched his neck.

“Can’t you hear it calling for me, Iwa-chan?” He asked with a smile, eyes still fixed on his crown. “Can’t you see it waiting for me, ready for me to put it back on? It will be different this time, I’ve learnt so much in the exile and here I am, back, to take what’s mine. It’ll be different, I promise. I’ll be more careful, I won’t let it consume me again.”

He tried to look innocent, like all those years ago when there was only him and his Iwa-chan, his brave knight in shining armor. When there were no horns on his head and he didn’t have his glorious wings yet. When his smiles were sincere and eyes didn’t gleam red with bloodlust. He hoped his glamour would be working and hide at least some of the changes his body has undergone, but with Iwa-chan he wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t work. Afterall, he knew him better than anyone else. He even brought his old, silver sword, the same one he gave him when Iwaizumi decided he’d be a knight. The only one that could harm him.

“Do you really think I’ll buy this crap?” And there goes his perfect glamour.

“Like anyone could be a better king than me. Please, Iwa-chan” he sneered. “Face it, I’m the best, I’m the only one who can carry this crown. It was made for me. Just let me take it and I’ll show you how wonderful king I’ll be.”

“Don’t make me do this. Step back, leave and don’t come here again.”

“Feisty, aren’t you, Iwa-chan? Like you could ever kill me. I knew exactly who to entrust with my sword.”

He knew he was treading on thin ice but it was his Iwa-chan. That’s what he’d rather believe. Because he still had his Iwa-chan, even when he was sort of in his way and more like enemy than his loyal friend, it was still his Iwa-chan.

“Are you willing to put it into the test?”

“Don’t make me do things I’ll regret, Iwa-chan.”

This can’t be real, it was not supposed to go this way. His Iwa-chan would understand that all he ever was, all he needed was to be the king with his army and power and his knight. All his. That’s who he was, that’s all he’ll ever be, that’s why he’ll do everything to get this crown back. To be himself again, not some weak shadow of a fearsome king.

“If you do this, if you take this crown, I’ll leave. There will be no Iwa-chan, I’ll be gone forever.”

Iwaizumi’s tone of voice left no doubt that he’ll make good on his threat. At least he wouldn’t kill him. But is this power worth losing Iwa-chan? Is it worth to rule in all eternity alone?

“Like you could ever leave me, Iwa-chan.” He said carefully, trying to sound mocking but they both could hear the underlying insecurity.

“Try me.” Iwaizumi replied.

“Can’t you see how important it is to me? How much I need this?”

“I said, take this crown and I’m gone.”

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan” he said with apologetic smile. “This is more important than any of us” he said as he flicked his fingers and Iwaizumi’s unconscious body fell to the floor. Oikawa stepped over it and put on the crown, feeling the tingling of his powers in his fingertips, glamour washing off and revealing his true form but it didn’t matter anymore. There was no one who could stop him and if they feared him? That’s for the best. It’s not like he had anything left to lose.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if there are any mistakes, please leave a comment.  
> It would kind of be awesome if you left a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)  
> [ tumblr ](http://atomicwonderwoman.tumblr.com)


End file.
